Falling Bodies
by friendly neighborhood creeper
Summary: The world is cruel, and in a cruel world, there is only one purpose: to control. Series of one-shots. Travel with Ben as he conquers land after land, and maybe learn a thing or two about life. Rated T just in case. Always marked complete.
1. The Betrayed

**Gonna try my first one-shot!** **To all Destiny readers: IM ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE ROUGH. I had terrible writers block, so sorry! But now all I have to do is hurry up, finish up the rough, and type in the chapter to FF and publish! Eeek be patient with me**

 **This might be a series of one-shots, idk. They're extremely short!**

 ***inspired by unOrdinary!**

" _Bodies, bodies_

 _Falling down,_

 _The ground is blood-soaked_

 _Without a sound._

 _Everyone gather_

 _Listen close_

 _We must leave_ _for the coast_

 _Let's attack all those dear_

 _To the river_

 _we draw near_

 _RiverClan and WindClan fall_

 _ThunderClan the mightiest of all_

 _ShadowClan, they all die_

 _Too stubborn to give_

 _Without a fight_

 _We speak none_

 _Our eyes are blind_

 _Do you dare_

 _To look at us in the eye?_

 _Bodies, bodies, falling down_

 _Light and silent_

 _Without a sound_. "

Death.

To.

 _All._

"Did you really think..."

All of the Clans lay either dead or imprisoned, forced into slavery. On top of a red-soaked hill stood a sleek black tom cat, his eyes cold and menacing, but filled with glee.

"...that you could survive?"

He was speaking toward a small, pathetic shecat spawled on the hill with him. She was gold, her amber eyes full of pain.

He leaned down toward her. "Do you see this, young one? The blood? The _defeat?"_ he tilted his head and sighed. "All this could have been avoided if the Clans had not been so stubborn."

"No," the shecat gritted. "This wouldn't have happened of you weren't so _greedy,_ and bloodlusting. You're a disgrace to this world."

"Oh no," the tom said mildly. "There are much worse than I, young one. What you see here is nothing. We kill. We conquer. Death to _all,_ after all." he gave her a crooked grin.

But then his smile dropped. "Why? Why would you betray me? Huh? You were safe under my protection; you didn't need to try to stop us. But you did. Why?"

She didn't answer.

" _Tell me, Emily!_ " the tomcat flew into an insane rage. He unsheathed his claws and pounced on her. "Tell me or I'll-"

"What?" Emily's voice was full of pain. "Kill me like how you did to everyone else? Hurt me like everyone else? Go ahead. You're not really betrayed. You're just upset you didn't see this coming, Ben, because you think you're all high and mighty. Well, you're _not_ -"

" _But why?! Haven't I treated you right? Have I done something wrong to you?"_ Ben shook her violently, eyes wild. " _I'll kill you and kill every single one of your family! I'll destroy everyone you love, one at a time!"_

Emily looked at him angrily.

" _Monster._ "

He swiped a claw across her head, killing her on the spot.

He licked the blood off his claw, ignoring how the claws sliced at his tongue.

He grinned, teeth stained bloody red, his invincible army behind him.

 _"Death to all._ "

 **... Wow. I didn't know I had it in me to write like this.**

 **\- Amy**


	2. Tortured, Then Respected

**Hey guys! Back so soon...**

 **Akitsune Lune: I don't think I was OK, I just came home after watching an "educational" video of a person giving birth at school**

 **I'm good now tho**

 _"Life is so precious_

 _And they throw it away_

 _The_ _ey aren't cautious_

 _Let their lives get taken away_

 _I try to protect_

 _I try to heal,_

 _It results with more pain_

 _More bloodshed and tears._

 _I want to help_

 _I try to reach out,_

 _Suddenly I fall_

 _My eyes are_ _stars._

 _There's a claw above my head_

 _That's about to withdraw._

 _Please don't come after me,_

 _I'm dead..._

 _After all."_

Death.

To.

 _All._

Ben stood rigidly on the flat slopes of their camp. It was partially underground, and fully packed with new slaves.

 _So satisfying_ , he sighed, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth up.

He was overlooking all slave-activity, and all the while, his warriors were chanting their Victory Song:

 _"Death upon death_

 _We destroy everything_

 _Life into life_

 _We kill anything_

 _That attempts to thwart_

 _And reveal our plans,_

 _Death upon death_

 _Your life may be next."_

The Clanners had all recently gotten their slave marks: an X, cut deeply into their flesh.

"Move! Let's get a move on!" a warrior shouted. He was yelling at a fallen slave.

"Please, I can't... can't possibly..." the slaver gasped, his slave marks bleeding. He clawed at it. "It-It burns..."

"Do you think I care?" the warrior growled back. Ben tilted his head, recognizing him as Carlo, the general of his army. "Get your filthy, sorry hide up or-"

"I'll take it from here, Carlo," Ben intervened swiftly, gliding over to them. He gave Carlo a cool nod. "You may return to your more important duties."

The general snapped up straight and nodded sharply. "Yes, sir!" he marched off, giving the slave one last glare.

Ben turned his attention to the slave. "Your name," he said loftily.

"M-Milos."

"How long have you been here with us?"

"About... about two weeks..."

"I see." Ben lowered his head and looked at the tom. "Why do you think I should spare you?"

" _Spare_ me?" Milos choked out a harsh laugh. "Oh, no thank you. My Mark has been burning for days, and you've done nothing. I know you have a medicine cat den- I've seen you send warriors over there. Why can't you send me?"

"Because slaves are not to care for- they are prisoners, slaves. They do not deserve it."

"Why not?" Milos demanded. "I have worked loyally for you for two weeks. All of us have for much longer. We do things for you. If anything, we deserve proper care!"

Ben raised his oily slick black tail. "Enough with you," he said quietly.

The tomcat stood up, his body quivering with malnutrition and exhaustion. " _Kill_ me, then! Relieve me of this horrid pain!" he yelled. "You killed everyone I know! I don't see any reason to live anymore! Kill me, and I will finally be happy."

Ben looked at him, cold and calculating. "If that is so... Perhaps..."

Milos held his breath.

"I'll just have you beat and tortured instead."

Milo's widened. "No-" he rasped. "No, please-"

"You!" he pointed at a warrior. "Take him to the torturing chambers."

The warrior nodded, hurrying over and grabbing him, dragging him away.

" _You monster! You heartless monster!_ " Milos yelled as he was dragged away. " _I hope you die_!"

"Where you're going," Ben said, grinning maniacally. "is worse than death."

 _Enjoy eternal torture, Milos._

"Wait."

The warrior stopped, and turned back to Ben, his eyes questioning.

"Take him to the medicine cat den first. Get that infected mark healed, _then_ take him to torture chambers."

Milos looked at him, his head bleedingz his expression stunned. "Why?"

Ben smiled faintly.

"Didnt you say something about slaves getting proper treatment?"

 **Wow. I still can't believe I'm able to do all this dark stuff.**

 **What's worse is it's kinda fun now... mwhahahaha ):3**

 **\- Amy**


End file.
